Noticia en el profeta
by Legolas3
Summary: Un noticia indigna a la comunidad mágica, el reconocido albus dumbledore, sospechoso de pornografía infantil, las ranas de chocolate de por medio. Slash


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

_Nota2: Una mini historia cómica, o al menos eso creo._

"Noticia en el Profeta"

.... "Descubierta red de pornografía mágica infantil..."

.. Ayer los aurores del ministerio de magia, dieron por finalizada con satisfacción una investigación, que realizaron con discreción, durante años, para cercar una red de pornografía mágica infantil. El responsable conocido como "Albus ( muchos nombres no insertamos aquí, lean el pie de pagina) Dumbledore", director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; fue encontrado sospechoso, especialmente por su vehemencia a renunciar a su aparición en los populares cromos de la golosina favorita de los niños " Ranas de Chocolate"; el que el celebre mago estuviera dispuesto a renunciar al Winzengamont y a la orden de Merlín primera clase; pero no así a su cromo representativo, en el ya nombrado dulce; llamo la atención de los aurores encargados de la investigación de esa misteriosa red de pornografía mágica.

Los aurores descubrieron que los cromos no son tan inocentes, al menos no en el caso de aquellas que representan al nombrado mago; el inocente niño- explico el auror jefe encargado- compra su rana de chocolate; y con ilusión descubre el cromo, que por rara casualidad es de nuevo Dumbledore, triste lo regala a los amigos o lo conserva en algún lado de su habitación personal o de la habitación escolar ( ahora nos explicamos que Dumbledore sea el mago mas repetido en los cromos), el niño no sabe que el y sus amigos son fotografiados por ese cromo; especialmente en actitudes libres de ropa o comprometedoras, con otros amigos o amigas.

Los aurores siguieron la pista de varias fotografías; mandadas anónimamente a ellos, en las que al parecer están implicados celebras personajes conocidos ahora, en su etapa de niños.

Los magos se encuentran indignados; en especial aquellos asiduos consumidores del prestigiado ( ahora desprestigiado) chocolate.

... " Yo tuve durante años esos cromos en mi habitación y la de mis amigos; en la cabecera de mi cama; ¡OH, Dios! Como no tenia para comprara papel tapiz para el baño y mi habitación, los decore con los seiscientos cromos repetidos de Albus Dumbledore- declaro a este periódico, una de las victimas; el conocido licántropo Remus Lupin, 37, antes de romper en un histérico llanto, el señor Lupin afirmo que demandaría al polémico mago por daños a su persona; el llanto se hizo tal que el también conocido mago, ex prófugo, ahora inocente , Sirius Black, 37, tomo en brazos al afligido hombre lobo, para llevárselo; no sin que este declara algunas palabras mas... no podré volver a ver mis chocolates de la misma manera".

El mencionado Black, dijo, que tomara cartas en el asunto, dado que su intimidad y la de su pareja el licántropo antes mencionado, fue violada; descubriendo recientemente que son protagonistas de algunas de las fotos mas candentes del catalogo selecto de Dumbledore, como se conocen a las cientos de miles de fotos de varias generaciones de Hogwarts, que el citado director guardaba para su clientela mas exclusiva; otros testigos aseguran que el director colaboraba con un socio en este sucio negocio, pero hasta el momento, aun cuando se le señale; el señor Tom Marvolo Ryddle, 60 y tantos, no quiso hacer comentarios; el que recordáramos como el celebre ex señor oscuro; guardo silencio al salir del juzgado donde se llevan las declaraciones del caso.

... " el señor Ryddle no tiene comentarios - aseguro su representante el también muy conocido señor Lucius Malfoy, 43,- todos, comprenderán, lo indignados que estamos con el caso; el señor Ryddle es solo otra victima; no implicado en el caso de otra forma".

Aun así los aurores no descartan la posibilidad de una participación activa en el negocio, por parte del señor Ryddle.

Por su parte "el niño que vivió", posteriormente conocido como " el niño que nos salvo", y a su vez nombrado ahora como Harry James Malfoy; tras su polémica boda, que comentamos ampliamente en el numero del mes de Abril de nuestra prestigiada edición, así como en el especial de bodas de la revista corazón de bruja; al señor Malfoy, casado con el señor Malfoy jr; no con el señor Malfoy padre, cabe la aclaración; declaro también en el caso, tanto el como su esposo aseguran estar indignados y que también tomaran cartas en el asunto, ante la distribución del catalogo, fotos de luna de miel, que indigno a ambos y maravillo a cientos de brujas y magos, convirtiéndose junto con la colección de fotos " Merodeadores", en una de las mas vendidas.

A pesar del juicio y los declarantes; el mago acusado Albus Dumbledore, se dio a la fuga, cuando los aurores llegaron a arrestarlo; al parecer el efecto fénix, cómplice ayudo; a la fuga también se dio el ex auror Alastor Moody, mas conocido como "ojo loco"; cómplice en el negocio.

Las victimas exigen la condena de los responsables, así como la supresión de las fotos; este mismo ejemplar del profeta, revela algunas de las mas escabrosas, en sus paginas centrales; todo ello únicamente como pruebas; no así para vender una cantidad masiva de ejemplares; aunque recordamos a nuestros lectores, la espectacular selección que de las mejores fotos realizamos en las comentadas paginas; tener en cuanta especialmente "perrito y lobito jugando", "serpientes en celo", "calidez en los calabozos", "Un león abrazado por una serpiente", " El príncipe y el mendigo", " ¿que es en realidad la grasa en el cabello de Snape?".

Este periódico estará al tanto de mas información, en cuanto se tenga el informe correspondiente al paradero de los acusados.

Espere la edición de mañana con aun mas fotografías, y el catalogo especial que se incluirá en la edición del domingo.


End file.
